


Sportscandy love me rotten

by cherrythepitbull (doubledemongirls)



Category: LazyTown, Sportscandy
Genre: M/M, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledemongirls/pseuds/cherrythepitbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Sports Candy fluff.</p>
<p>When I wright these the characters are in thought unless "    " is put in place. I'm sure you knew that.</p>
<p>Whelp my first Sports Candy thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sportscandy love me rotten

Robbie: Why do I feel like giving up? That sports jerk, always ruining my plans. Yet for some reason... I- no.

sportacus: Good, no one has needed my help in a while. But, it's been boring. I train every day for no reason anymore... Robbie hasn't even been up to anything to make the kids lazy so what's the point?

 

Robbie: I-I miss him, the more I think about it the more angry I get. How do I tell a man how I feel. That would be the lest laziest thing to do. but thus I shall. I have to cause trouble! or should I just wright a shitty letter? That's what I'll do!!!!

 

Letter:  
I give, I'm done, you can rest now. meet me at the park, just you and me.

 

P'S this totally isn't Robbie Rotten.  
sportacus: A letter? By Robbie Rotten!? I feel red, he wants to meet with me? Worth a try to see if he's up to no good again.  
I make it to the ground level to see him in a cleaned suit?

 

Robbie: "Sportsy freak, I mean ah... we need to talk or something?"

 

sportacus: "out with it?"

 

Robbie: "I well ah..." I press my lips to his, hopeing he'd kiss back.

 

sportacus: A kiss, I was taken by surprise but it was enjoyable, this kiss... tasted so, amazing. After what seemed like hours he pulled back "W-why?"

Robbie: "I- you are a tease, I'm jealous of you, but in reality I love you." I spat out the I love you part.

 

sportacus: "R-really?"

 

Robbie" "Denying me like I thought...?" I cross my arms and turn around to walk away by his hand was on my shoulder, before I could fuss he took my breath away with a kiss, it was amazing. Perfect in fact.

 

sportacus: I pulled away "I love you too Robbie."


End file.
